


salute the ghosts (in the shadows)

by orphan_account



Series: We Are Less Alive [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BAMF!Stiles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, bamf!allison, bamf!everyone really, not really a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent never believed she would get to see Earth. After her mother was executed, she didn't believe she would get to see anything but her cell until the day she turned eighteen and met the same fate as her mother. When fate proves to have a different plan for her and ninety-nine other prisoners, Allison begins to wonder if they were lucky or doomed.</p><p>With Stiles Stilinski around, she's inclined to think the latter.</p><p>Teen Wolf meets the 100</p>
            </blockquote>





	salute the ghosts (in the shadows)

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally marathoned through the 100, and of course, decided that what I really needed to do with my life was write a Stallison fic set in that universe. It started as a one shot, then evolved into a three part fic, then I decided to make this story multi-chaptered, and then i realized I was going to wind up doing an entire verse. So while I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have just yet, I know where this particular story will end, even though there will be more fics in the verse. This is not a crossover, so you will not be seeing any of the 100 characters make an appearance. In addition it does not follow the 100 canon. It is loosely based on the show, however there are notable differences, and no one character is supposed to be a perfect counterpart to one of the 100's characters. With all that being said, I hope you enjoy, and I appreciate any feedback you can give!

Before she had even opened her eyes, Allison Argent knew something was wrong.

She had spent the past year and a half surrounded by the same four walls. She had paced the length of her cell thousands of times, had covered nearly every square inch of the space with her drawings and tallies. She had been able to tell exactly when they started limiting the oxygen supply delivered to the prison cells. That was the first indicator that something was wrong; the air was different here.

Groaning slightly, Allison forced her eyes open. She was dizzy and disoriented – her mouth felt like cotton. Blinking several times, Allison sluggishly took in her surroundings. She was seated upright, strapped into a chair of some sort. As her brain kicked into overdrive, it was as if a switch had been flipped, and she immediately began to panic, thinking that this would be her execution. It took approximately four point two seconds for her to calm down and remember that executions hadn’t been held in chairs since the Beacon was assembled; both the electric chair and lethal injection were considered to be barbaric and archaic.

Privately Allison thought it was a lot of bullshit coming from people who had citizens executed for petty theft.

But if she wasn’t being executed…where was she?

Squinting in the darkness, Allison’s eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting and she realized that there were dozens of teenagers like her, strapped to chairs just the same as her, their eyes fixed to a monitor where someone was speaking. Allison chanced a glance at the monitor before quickly tearing her eyes away, her stomach lurching unpleasantly at the face she saw.

As she continued to blink away the fog, the pieces began to fall into place and Allison caught snatches of memories floating in her mind. The guards, the prisoners being grabbed and dragged out of their cells, her father, Earth, the tranquilizer –

They were going to Earth.

Eyes suddenly snapping wide open, Allison looked wildly around. By this point the majority of teenagers on the drop ship had started to ignore the Chancellor’s speech. A precious few remained watching it intently, including the boy sitting next to her.

Eyes widening, Allison peered closer at the teenager in the seat adjacent to hers. Worrying her lower lip between her teeth, her heart began hammering away in her chest as she allowed herself a small flare of hope.

“Scott? Scott McCall?”

Her voice was soft, and for a moment she wondered if he would even be able to hear it over the din created by the rowdy teenagers and the ship’s descent. However her voice carried and he shifted his warm brown eyes from the television screen to her face. The moment his eyes locked on hers, she was both surprised and relieved to see a goofy crooked grin break out across his face.

“Allison! You’re awake!”

She blinked twice. She refused to allow herself to react more than that. She refused to let herself be seen as weak. She refused to allow anyone to see the affect another human voice had on her. Earlier that evening – night, yesterday, she didn’t know and she didn’t care – didn’t count. Everyone had been in a panic, and Allison had barely understood what was going on. But this was another human being, and he was _talking_ to her. Not just that but there was genuine warmth and affection in his voice and eyes.

Allison had to push away the sudden urge that gripped her – something primal and instinctive – to reach out and see if Scott felt as warm as he sounded. The only movement she made was a slight twitch of her fingers which she could convince herself was due to the jerking of the drop ship. Yet Scott wasn’t fooled. He had noticed too, and he never knew her to be anything other than completely calm and composed.

Except for…

“Scott what are you doing here?” Allison demanded, finally managing to push past the emotions and confusing reactions of the first human contact she had in eighteen months. While a part of her was grateful that it was someone she knew, someone she cared about, the larger part of her was terrified. She _knew_ Scott, and if they all died, then he wasn’t just a prisoner who died, he was someone to her.

She didn’t want anyone to die, but she was terrified it would be someone she knew.

“I heard them talking, the Council.” Scott explained, his eyes wide and kind, just like she remembered. She was struck by another strange urge, this time to run her hand through his dark curls, to see if his hair felt soft underneath her fingers. She curled them into a fist around the strap securing her to a chair, just to be safe. Despite the urge, she had no idea how she would react to human contact after so long. Not in a normal fashion. “I heard them talking about this project, sending people to Earth, and so I got myself arrested.”

The proud look on his face was stark in contrast to his words, and Allison didn’t know whether to smile at him in encouragement, or hit him for idiocy. So instead she gaped at him wordlessly, blinking in confusion, trying to piece his words together in her mind to make some sense. However nothing added up. This was _Scott_ , Scott McCall. Allison would have an easier time believing that they would arrest her father before Scott.

Of course that particular scenario wasn’t too hard for her to imagine.

“Scott, you can’t! Your mother – what would she say? Scott why? Why would you do this?” Allison’s eyes widened as she began to truly panic, recalling information that suddenly had her reaching out for the teenager next to her, though she stopped herself halfway, fingers grasping around air. “Scott what about your asthma? The air on Earth is different! What if – what if you have an asthma attack? What were you thinking?”

The smile on his face dimmed some, but not so much as to lead Allison to believe he hadn’t already considered his own health in his decision. The fact that he had and chose to come anyways had her worried, and her expression softened and Allison studied him carefully.

“Scott, why did you come?”

The dark haired boy – no, he was a teenager now – sighed and moved his eyes away from Allison, looking once again at the monitor, though Allison knew he wasn’t really paying attention to what the Chancellor was saying – even though it might be pertinent to their survival.

Provided they made the landing.

“I had to Allison. It’s not just because I wanted to see Earth, even though that’s always been my dream.” Allison remembered; the two of them had often spent hours poring over the precious few maps and books the archives had on Earth. “But I have people I care about in this group. People I wanted to make sure survive.”

Allison’s brow furrowed slightly, and she nibbled on her lower lip. He said people, meaning more than just her. It wasn’t selfishness that filled her mind, rather confusion.

“But Scott, what about your mother? You love her more than anyone. Why would you leave her behind?”

She knew something was wrong when he continued to refuse to meet her eyes, however the question lingered in the air between them, and Allison knew he would answer it.

“Because Allison, I had to be a part of this group. We’re not being sent to Earth to die, we’re going to make sure we can live.”

Allison’s mouth opened, but Scott’s next words halted any more words or questions from tumbling forth.

“The Beacon is dying Allison. Earth is our last hope.”

***********************************************************************

Allison was frozen in place.

It was almost as if she had become a tree – the “blessed” Nemeton few bothered to pray to anymore back on the Beacon – her feet taking root and keeping her firmly in place. Her eyes were wide, lips parted slightly, body completely still. She wasn’t even breathing, which Scott took notice of. Thankfully he didn’t attempt to break her reverie.

Allison doubted he could. While all the other teenagers – children, there were children too – gathered around the door on the lower level of the drop ship, her eyes were focused solely on the boy (man) at the door, his hand on the lever. She wasn’t the only one. Within minutes of landing he had asserted himself, taken on a position of power, simply by reaching the door first and speaking louder. What kind of leadership qualities were those?

(That was a lie. Allison knew he could be a great leader. But everything had changed, and there were shadows in his eyes now instead of underneath them.)

“Who wants to see Earth?”

His voice was loud and powerful, confidence dripping from his every word. He was drawn to his full height – gods he had gotten tall – an easy smirk playing on his lips. Allison wanted to scream at him to smile properly, but she couldn’t deny the smirk suited him. So did his hair, it was longer now.

As the crowd of teenagers and children roared their assent back to him, Allison wondered if any of them heard the ever so slight tremble in his voice. She wondered if they could tell that there was still fear in his body language. She wondered if any of them had studied him for as long as she had, if any of them knew his body like she did.

She quickly banished away such thoughts; they served no purpose here.

She was startled out of her musings as the door began to open, and the crowd went as still as Allison. Slowly a blinding light began to creep into the drop ship – sunshine. Finally the door was lowered all the way, and like the others, Allison watched with bated breath as Cora Hale – her stomach twisted unpleasantly – slowly edged her way down the ramp, finally allowing her boots to touch the soil of the earth. She was the first human to walk on the Earth’s surface in ninety-seven years. Allison was reminded of a different occasion, equally as monumental in the course of human history.

“One small step for man –”

“One giant leap for mankind.”

Allison wanted to smile; she remembered a time when Scott struggled with all of the names and dates and historical facts he needed to keep straight, but Allison couldn’t even think straight. She barely noted that she was still frozen to the platform. She doubted anyone but Scott noticed.

“He looks good.”

This time Allison really did laugh, but it was hollow and joyless. Here they were, on _Earth_ yet none of that seemed to matter. It was dizzying, how quickly everything could change, she decided. Less than twelve hours ago – at least she assumed it had been less than that time – she had been certain the guards were leading her to her death. Then upon waking up she had been slammed with the realization that they were being sent to Earth, a place she had only ever dreamed of.

And now all of that seemed inconsequential because _he_ was here.

“It doesn’t matter.” She said brusquely, refusing to acknowledge the truth in Scott’s words. “He shouldn’t even be here.” Frowning, she turned and eyed the male critically. “Actually, neither should _you_.” There was an accusatory undertone, however it was mostly curiosity. If Scott had done something to be arrested, he should have been floated.

Scott had the grace to look sheepish, nervously bringing his hand up to scratch at the back of his neck.

“My mom um, she altered my birth records. Made it look like I turn eighteen next month.” Allison’s eyes widened at the implication. She opened her mouth, but Scott was already heading her off. “I know. I know it was reckless, and irresponsible, and if anyone finds out she could be floated but…it was her idea. You already know the Beacon is dying Allison,” she shifted nervously at the statement, but didn’t interrupt, “and my mom does too. She wanted me to have a chance, and if this works out…then my mom will get a chance too. Everyone we love will. Besides,” Scott shrugged, “It’s not like it’s hard to pass for seventeen.” He gestured towards his small stature, and Allison offered him what she hoped was a friendly smile.

She didn’t necessarily approve, but she wasn’t exactly the paragon of virtue and obedience anymore.

“Did you uh – ” she jerked her thumb back towards the monitors, hoping that Scott could discern the meaning behind the gesture, as she was currently trying to figure out how to speak around the lump in her throat. Thankfully, after a few seconds of hesitation, Stiles picked up on her unasked question.

“Yeah. I couldn’t hear everything, but I got the gist of it. They dropped us off at this old base, it should have supplies and everything we need. Mount Echo, I think they called it.”

Allison nodded, relief spreading through her body. They weren’t completely abandoned. She was no electrical engineer, nor a genius with an IQ higher than Albert Einstein – her heart gave a painful thump and she forced thoughts of bright red hair and perfect pink lipstick away – but she could tell the communications system would be useless. At least, that was what she deduced from the hissing sound and the sparks flying from the smoking system. But if they had supplies already here for them, then they would be able to manage.

She hoped at least.

“I guess we should…” Allison trailed off, once again letting her sentence hang in the air between them, though this time her intention was perfectly clear. She was still confused and worried, but a renewed sense of excitement was running through her veins. She was out, she was free. The four walls of her cell were no longer trapping her, threatening her with insanity. She had escaped – to Earth of all places. She wanted to see it for herself.

Grinning crazily at her, Scott nodded, his eyes bright and eager. Allison had to fight back a laugh, remembering when Melissa McCall had insisted over dinner that the expression made her son look like a puppy dog seen in some of the rarer entertainment vids located in the archives. But Allison pushed the memory and the people included away. She didn’t need to dwell in her memories now, not with Earth in front of her.

Scrambling down the ladder, Allison made it to the second floor, staring at the scene spread out before her with wide eyes. She was still in the drop ship, but slowly edging forward, just as she had seen Cora do. She didn’t know why she was moving so tentatively – she knew it was safe. That was evident from the teenagers (children) who were jumping and leaping and bounding on Earth’s ground. But she was nervous.

All her life, Allison had dreamed about Earth. It had been a fascination passed on to her from her family, and Allison became obsessed. As a child she had buried her head in books about the planet, learned how to read maps, memorized the names of countries, oceans, cities, regions that had all been eradicated in the nuclear war. She had studied cultures and traditions, and had even been allowed to train with Earth weapons, after going through the rigorous testing processes. Throughout her childhood Allison had been called the Earth geek – among other things – but it was a name she relished. Children her age had teased her, insisting that she would never step foot on Earth, so she might as well bring her head out of the clouds and “come back down to Earth”. The ironic phrase was always accompanied by cruel laughter.

When she was sentenced to solitary confinement, the obsession only grew worse. She knew she would die, and so she spent every waking moment either drawing pictures of the Earth, or staring at it from the skylight in her cell. Sometimes she wondered about the skylight – was it a luxury afforded to her because of her status? Or was it pity for those in solitary confinement, offering them something other than the grey walls to stare at? Could it be even crueler – a false promise, a mockery of what she would never be able to have, presented before her at all times? – but mostly she liked to stare at the planet the Beacon orbited. _Her_ planet. Earth was her home, even if she had never stepped foot upon it. But that was all going to change now.

A dazed expression, Allison began to pick up the pace as she hurried down the ramp, eager to step foot on Earth herself. However in her anxiousness to finally reach the ground, her boot slipped and she felt herself falling to the left, stumbling off of the ramp. There was no time to do anything, but Allison had suffered enough falls during her life to know that she would be fine – the ramp wasn’t that far off the ground – though she would collide rather painfully. An embarrassing first experience on the Earth, she was certain.

However the impact never came. Instead there was a soft grunt, and a pair of arms wrapped around her, absorbing her fall and holding her off the ground. Allison didn’t need to open her eyes to look at the person who caught her, didn’t need to hear him speak, but she did.

“Watch where you’re going you moron, someone’s not always going to be around to save you.”

Allison’s breath caught in her throat, and against her every instinct telling her to dart out of his arms as quickly as she could, she turned to look at him.

She immediately regretted it as she watched Stiles Stilinski’s eyes widen and his jaw go slack.

“What the hell are you doing here princess?”


End file.
